1. Field of Art
The present disclosure generally relates to a system for ranking items and identifying individual item comparisons to improve item rankings.
2. Background
Internet contests are often held to find the “best” of something, using user inputs to identify and rank various items to find a winner. Typically the winner is chosen using a tournament-style bracket or by tallying votes for each item. Such contests may be useful for a limited number of items (e.g., 1000 or less), but do not practically scale to a large number of items (e.g., 100,000) or where user votes are scarce relative to the number of items. For example, fairly determining the “funniest” video on a video repository such as YOUTUBE™ with thousands of entries is a difficult endeavor. In addition, current methods do not have effective means to quickly rate new entrants in a way that finds the likely ranking of the new entrant.